Holly and Noel
Holly and Noel is a 2D animated television series made by Disney animated studios. The series is set to premiere in December of 2025. Overview See: List of Holly and Noel episodes The series revolves around Santa Claus' two daughters, Holly and Noel Kringle, as they go throughout their lives around Christmastown Village, North Pole. While learning to get into the toy-making and Christmas-bringing business, they learn that their father is part of the Legendary Council, a group full of the holiday mascots. The sisters go through various adventures with their Christmas friends and the other legendary figures, a major one stopping the Halloween mascot, Jack O. Lantern, from overthrowing Santa's company. Cast Kringle Family Holly Kringle (Mae Whitman)- A feminine, optimistic, and extroverted aspiring Toymaker and one of the main protagonists of the series. She tends to be dramatic and vain at times, but she cares deeply about her sister and her friends. She also has a goal to become the first female Santa Claus, though her brother, Nicholas, gets in her way. She has a major crush on Jack Frost. Noel Kringle (Brenda Song)- Holly's fraternal twin sister and the other main protagonist. Unlike Holly, Noel is more shy, timid, introverted, and socially awkward. Though she is a bit self conscious about herself, she doesn't see how amazing a person she really is. She likes to bake all kinds of goodies, such has heart-warming cookies, and has a secret talent for singing. Nicholas Kringle (Taylor Gray)- Holly and Noel's older brother who is in training to become the next Santa Claus. He is a lot more laid-back and doesn't take his training seriously. Santa Claus/Kris Kringle (Clancy Brown)- Holly, Nicholas, and Noel's father and the current Santa Claus. Like many Santa Claus's before him, he's a jolly soul who gives toys to all the good children of the world. Mrs. Claus/Carol Kringle (Candi Milo)- Santa Claus's wife and Holly, Noel, and Nicholas's mother. She is the head chef in Santa's workshop. Elves Tinsel '(Adam DeVine)- The happy-go-lucky administrator of the Naughty and Nice list. He is also the personal servant and closest elf friend of Holly and Noel. 'Evergreen '(Tom Kenny)- A skilled inventor and woodcarver who was the inventor of Santa's Toymaking machine. He often stutters when he speaks. 'Pepper '(Matt Jones)- The protector of Santa's workshop and the head of Elf security. He acts like an army soldier and is very determined to protect Santa's workshop and the Christmastown village. 'Garland (Michael Douglas)- The head elf, Santa's oldest friend, and co-founder of the magic workshop. Though cranky at times, he has a good heart. Pixie '(Kari Wahlgren)- The head manager of the elves and perfectionist. She strives to make sure everything is going smoothly and perfectly, even if it means bossing the other elves around. 'Sugarplum '(Lucy Liu)- Mrs. Claus's assistant chef and one of the best cooks at the North Pole. She is Noel's role model and one of her closest friends. Sugarplum also teaches Kung Fu to the other elves. 'McJingles '(Brian George)- The head elf who's in charge of the Santa's reindeer. Though he tries to act tough, he has a big soft spot for animals. 'Gingersnap (Kelly Sheridan)- The darling of Santa's Workshop and co-administrator of the Naughty and Nice list. Mistletoe (Jeff Bennett)- The French accented workshop and village decorator and hopeless romantic. True to his name, he carries a mistletoe around to try to get a kiss out of the nearest elf girl, Holly, or Noel. Christmastown Residents Hope (Sarah Silverman)- An anthropomorphic reindeer and Holly's best friend. Chilly (Jeremy Jordan)- Frosty's son who has a crush on Holly. Shimmer '(Christy Carlson Romano)- Chilly's adventurous sister and another friend of Holly's. 'Whittaker (Justin Roiland) - a kind-hearted and down-to-earth arctic wolf and friend to both Kringle twins. Despite being a wolf, he is a friendly and loyal soul. Angel (Lisa Kay Jennings)- A snobbish and spoiled winter sprite and Holly's main rival and frenemy. Jack Frost (Rider Strong)- A mischievous winter figure and Holly's crush. He's a bit of a bad boy who likes pulling practical jokes with snow and frost. Frosty the Snowman (Richard Kind)- A magical snowman brought to life by children years ago. He currently resides at the North Pole with his wife, Flurry, and their children, Chilly and Shimmer. Flurry '''(Diana Keaton)- Chilly and Shimmer's mother and Frosty the Snowman's wife. '''Rudolph (Gage Munroe) - A red-nosed reindeer and the lead on Santa's Sleigh. He used to have misfit issues with his nose and the other reindeer, but they've since made amends. Dasher '(Doron Bell Jr.)- A reindeer on Santa's Sleigh and a complete speed demon. He sometimes likes challenging the other reindeer, mainly Blitzen. '''Dancer '(Kyle Rideout)- A reindeer on Santa's Sleigh who loves to dance. He's an extroverted soul who loves having dance parties. 'Prancer '(John Oliver)- A vain, yet well meaning reindeer on Santa's Sleigh. Despite looking at himself and keeping himself looking good, he also likes helping in the kitchen as a baker. 'Vixen '(Michael Adamthwaithe)- A comedic reindeer on Santa's Sleigh and magician. Many often think it is Vixen's ideas that help Santa pack his back and fit in chimneys. 'Comet '(Grant George)- A reindeer on Santa's Sleigh who's an all around good guy. Great with children of all ages, he's very easygoing and talented. He's often the childrens' favorite of Santa's reindeer. 'Cupid '(Matt Chapman)- The hopeless romantic reindeer on Santa's Sleigh. He loves getting along with others, especially Mistletoe, because the two share a love for love. 'Donnor '(Patrick Warburton)- The low-voiced reindeer on Santa's Sleigh who loves to sing. He mostly likes singing jazz songs in his deep tone. He and Blitzen sometimes do duets. 'Blitzen '(Sam Vincent)- A reindeer on Santa's Sleigh with electrifying speed. He's close friends with Dasher and Donnor, as he likes racing Dasher and singing with Donnor. He's also very determined to get things done, no matter how hard they are, and can get them done in record time. '''Olive (TBA)- A female reindeer that used to bully Rudolph years ago, but has since made amends with him. She is the only female reindeer on the team. Shadrack (Zachary Levi)- A black reindeer with intense speed and a high opinion of himself. Despite his arrogance, he is shown to have soft heart inside, which eventually earned him a part of Santa's reindeer and a friend to both the twins. Christmastown Academy Finn Sugarbee '''(Keith Ferguson)- A friendless and big hearted nerd and Noel's new friend that debuts in the episode "Nerd". He had a crush on Holly, but the latter does not return his feelings. '''Rufus (Thomas Lennon)- A creepy and philosophical student at Christmastown Academy. Jeanette '(Grey Griffin)- A cheerleader from Christmastown Academy and one of Angel's friends. '''LaJennifer '(Tara Strong)- A cheerleader from Christmastown Academy and one of Angel's friends. '''Hayliet (Ashleigh Ball)- A cheerleader from Christmastown Academy who has a obsessive crush on Nicholas. Penny '''(Sarah-Nicole Robles)- A creative and imaginative artist who's friends with Noel, Cassandra, and Destinee. '''Cassandra (Andrea Libman)- A cheerful and energetic cheerleader who is friends with Aznis and Destinee. She aspires to be a great actress. Destinee (China Ann McClain)- A calm and shy friend of Calliope, Noel, and Cassandra. She loves to sing, but is too timid to do so. Mercedes '(Greg Cipes)- Nicholas's bumbling, clumsy, but lovable friend. '''Owen '(Jason Marsden)- An expert snowboarder and Nicholas's best friend. '''Edmond (Matt Hill)- Nicholas's jockish frenemy. Skyler '''(Nicole Sullivan)- A sarcastic tomboy. '''Monty (Max Casella)- A mobster kind of student who likes making deals. He and Skyler tend to butt heads. Legendary Figures Council Mother Nature - The legendary figure of the seasons and the leader of the Legendary Figures Council. She was created by the Almighty Creator to keep in charge of all things nature. Father Time - The figure of time and the co-leader of the Legendary Figures Council. Easter Bunny (- The figure of the Easter Holiday. Tooth Fairy (Miranda Hart)- Though not a figure of a holiday, the tooth fairy collects teeth from all the children of the world. Jack O. Lantern '(Michael C. Hall)- The figure for Halloween and the main antagonist who tries to overthrow Santa. 'Tom Turkey (Gilbert Gottfried) - The figure of Thanksgiving. Though seemingly nice on the outside, he is secretly working with Jack O. Lantern in their plan to overthrow Santa. Cupid Valentine (Daran Norris)- The figure for Valentine's day, usually nicknamed "C.V." to avoid confusion with him and one of Santa's reindeer. Sandman (Norm MacDonald)- The figure of sleep. Though he doesn't have a holiday, he is in charge of bringing good dreams to all those who sleep. [[Charm McTatoes|'Charm McTatoes']]' '(Rob Paulsen)- The figure of St. Patrick's day. Other Characters Yeti '(Dee Bradley Baker)- A friendly and playful abominable snowman that Noel meets in "Abominable" '''Prince William "Willy" Candystripe '(Kirby Morrow)- The well-mannered and charming prince of the CandyLand Kingdom and the love interest for both Holly and Noel in the episode "Prince" '''Blizzardo (Kevin Michael Richardson)- The ice king and one of Santa's closest friends who appeared in the episode "Ice King". At first, he appears kind-hearted and charismatic, but is soon revealed to be a malicious and power-hungry man who uses an army of snow-monsters to take over Santa's factory. Trivia * Noel shares the same name with another of Santa's daughters who shares the same goal with Holly in the movie, Noelle. * The reindeer's personalities are based off an article by Cynthia Calhoun named ''A List of Santa's Reindeer Names and Their Personalities ''on Holidappy. * Frosty's family is a bit different from some media, as his wife's name is Flurry than Crystal, and his daughter's name is Shimmer. However, his son's name is still the same. * There is a Christian undertone in the series mentioning The Almighty Creator, benevolent master of Mother Nature, as this is alluding to the fact that God is the Almighty Creator. Gallery Holly and Noel logo.png Holly and Noel poster.png|Promotional Poster Holly-0.png|Holly Noel Kringle.png|Noel Nicholas Kringle.png|Nicholas Tinsel.png|Tinsel Evergreen.png|Evergreen Pepper-0.png|Pepper Garland.png|Garland Pixie Elf.png|Pixie Sugarplum.png|Sugarplum McJingles.png|McJingles Gingersnap.png|Gingersnap Mistletoe.png|Mistletoe Hope.png|Hope Chilly.png|Chilly Shimmer.png|Shimmer Jack Frost.png|Jack Frost Angel (Holly and Noel).png|Angel Whittaker.png|Whittaker Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:Christmas Category:TV Shows Category:Animated TV Shows Category:Yuppy Kai Yae Category:Holly and Noel